The invention relates to a rotor for a vane cell adjuster of a camshaft adjusting device.
Camshaft adjusting devices comprise a camshaft and a vane cell adjuster that has, in its basic construction, a stator that can be driven by a crankshaft and a rotor locked in rotation with the camshaft. Between the stator and the rotor there is a ring-shaped space that is divided by radially inward extending projections locked in rotation with the stator into a plurality of pressure chambers that are each divided by a vane extending radially outward from the rotor into two work chambers of opposite effective directions. Depending on the charging of the work chambers with a pressurized medium, the rotor is then adjusted in the “advanced” or “retarded” direction relative to the stator and thus also the camshaft relative to the crankshaft.
The rotor can comprise, in addition to the vanes, additional holes for locking pins with which the rotor can be locked in a predetermined angular position by a stator-fixed locking connecting pin. The rotor must further have a certain strength and dimensional stability also at higher operating temperatures and should simultaneously have the lowest possible own weight for low production costs.
To fulfill these requirements, it is known to produce the rotors, e.g., from sintered material, from a high temperature-resistant plastic, or from aluminum, wherein each material has advantages with respect to some functions and disadvantages with respect to other functions. Thus, the use of sintered steel for the rotor basically has the advantage of a very high strength for low production costs, but the disadvantage of a relatively large mass. In contrast, high-quality plastics are basically more expensive, but have lower mass.
In front of this background, the invention is based on the object of creating a rotor that can have improved designs with respect to the stated requirements.